Dark Horse
by TheSilentListener
Summary: Civil war times. Fang is a powerful Confederate general. Max is an experienced Union spy who is known for her stealth. What happens when she is sent to spy on Fangs army? Will she be able to carry out the mission? Or will things go wrong and take a turn? AH
1. Prologue

**A/N As promised here is the Dark Horse story! Anna Ride beta'd this for me. :D So yeah this prologue is set in the WAY future of the book. So it may be a while before this cliff hanger is resolved. :) I take all reviews. Compliments drive me. Constructive criticism makes me a better writer. Finally flamers, I'll laugh in your face. :D ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Prologue

3rd Person POV

Bullets flew all around. Dust was kicked and kill shots fired. In the chaos, a dark haired man stood by the figure of a young woman. "Max, we have to go now!" said the man. He hurriedly motioned for the young women to run.

"Fang, I have been shot in the leg, and so, in case you haven't noticed, movement is kind of hard right now!" she growled bitterly to the man. Fang looked behind her, only to notice the shadowed figures quickly catching up.

"Max you have to get up," he said, pleading with her. Max's face contorted with pain, she heaved herself up. Fang rushed to her side and picked her up bridal style and resumed running. "There's no way we can outrun the Confederate army," he said hopelessly.

Max quickly pointed in the distance to a different set of shadowy figures. "If we can make it to them we'll be fine," she said in a hoarse voice. Fang gave a brisk nod as a sower of bullets peppered the ground.

"Bayonets!" A man called out. A thunderous metal clanking rung out. Max and Fang's eye widened as the order to charge was given.

"Not good," Fang muttered. Max shook her head, biting her lip in pain and fear. "Hang on," he ordered. Switching her around in his arm, he lightly placed her over his shoulder. He quickly pulled his side arm, a revolver. "Just in case," he explained at her furrowed eyebrows.

Then, she let out a scream of pain, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching her leg. Running as fast as he could towards what he assumed was the Union army, he cradled her in his arms. "How's your leg?"

"It's bleeding pretty bad," she informed him. "There!" she suddenly screamed, frantically pointing at a trench. He nodded and ran to it.

Footsteps thundered behind them, and suddenly the dreaded shout rang out, "There they are! Fall in, men!"

"They know where we are, Max!" Fang cursed, irritation pouring off him as he ran.

"I know this area," Max replied, eyes narrowed in concentration and annoyance, "Go jump in and take a right." The young man nodded and dropped into the trench and ran right as told.

"It's a dead end!" he grunted tiredly, worry and fear in his dark eyes.

Max looked up at him, her own eyes tired and glazed with pain. "I'm so sorry, Fang," she whispered, clutching onto his shirt. "I didn't…I forgot…"

There was a scuffling of hundreds of thousands of feet above them. "Down there!" a man's call cut her off, and they both ducked down, looking up in fear.

"What now? Do we jump in?" another voice asked, hesitant and scared.

"They might have it booby trapped," someone else piped up. One of the soldiers leaned over the edge to look in, and Max held her breath.

"I don't see any traps," he said squinting.

"Get a closer look," the soldier behind him said as he shoved him in.

The soldier bellowed out as he scrambled to stay up. "Help!" he exclaimed as he fell in, arms and legs flailing, before landing with a strangled yelp of pain.

"Well do you see anything?" the same soldier asked, a hand shielding his narrowed eyes as he peered down at him. The soldier squeaked a no and with that more and more of the infantry dropped in. Fang looked down at Max.

"Any ideas?" he asked her. She bit her lip and nodded. She leaned in and whispered a near silent plan. "No, Max," he shook his head fiercely, "I refuse. There has to be another way."

"Its' the only way, Fang, if there was another one, a better one, I wouldn't say that," she whispered to him, her eyes wide. He shook his head again and aimed his revolver at the advancing soldiers.

"I'd rather die than give you up to them," he muttered to her, pulling back the hammer with his thumb.

Then, a shout let out behind them, a Union high rank letting out the command they had been waiting for, "Charge!" Max looked hopefully at Fang, who stared down his revolvers iron sight. The army stood still as one.

"Lower the bayonets!" someone screamed. As one the Confederate army in front of them lowered their rifles and pointed the bayonets at the couple.

Fang silently shook his head as he set Max down behind him. "If you want her, you'll have to get through me first," he called to them as stood in front of Max protectively, his gun drawn.

The whole area was silent. The only noise was thousand of feet running up to the Confederates.

Then, a group of four silently walked up behind Max and Fang. Two men and two women.

"What about us?" asked a familiar male voice.

**End A/N So its not very long. But i don't write long chapters in the first place plus this is only the prologue. So set me for your alerts and REVIEW! Even a favorite is appreciated. It lets me know you liked it. Bye!**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

**_VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ_**

* * *

**A/N I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO ENJOYS MY STORY. SO INCREDIBLY SORRY. I have been busy with school and i have had a lot of work to do. And yes I know that it has been over 50 days since my last update. And I'm just posting this to let you know that I am alive. So basically I have started the next chapter of Injected. I have not started Dark Horse yet. That will be after Injected. And to clarify, Dark Horse is all human. No wings. And also I'm not sure if everyone knows this but the Dark Horse prologue takes place in about the second to last chapter of the story. And another thing. Dark Horses' great detail and grammar are due to Anna Ride's amazing betaing skills. I have worked a lot on my detail and now it is way better. I am going to put what i have of Injected Chapter 8 on my profile. So for those who want to see it, unbetad and unfinished, you can go check that out. If you want to. It is just about a page so don't expect a lot. I will update ASAP. So thanks for the understanding and I'll updates soon!**


	3. Sorry New story?

**A/N For the few people who read this story and the fewer who liked it. As of now, DH is done. No more. I'm scrapping the idea and recycling it into a new concept. This new story has the same basic plotline and will be up soon. For those who like Injected, I just updated it. So yeah. Back to the thought at hand. It will have the same plot and concept just a different setting. The date will be toward the end of WWII and the setting will be all over the place. Toward the beginning some of it will be in the US, and for most of the story it will be in Nazi Germany. I am aware not all Germans were part of the Nazi ideals so that will be intrigrated into the story. The fact is, many were forced into service to aid the Nazis so that is will be what happened to Fang. And of course Max will be a spy as in DH. Again, it will have a lot of similarities. I have just about worked out the details and will get to work soon on the new story. Oh, and I changed my Pen Name. It is now TheSilentListener. Farewell.**

**~TheSilentListener~**


	4. Thoughts?

**Okay, for those who read and liked this story I truly am sorry for deciding not to finish it. However, I am planning to start working on the WWII story ASAP. I may actually just use the first chapter of this as a template making alterations so that it fits the new setting and what not. So yeah. If you so chose review and give me your thoughts as to how I should go about this. **

**~TheSilentListener~**


End file.
